


As Years Go By

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, High School AU, High School Reunion, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Random OC's that aren't really relevent, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, jock!louis, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT it should be like "marcel" but his name is Harry and Harry has a giant crush on Louis and Louis doesn't notice him bc nerd. and louis embarrasses Harry in front of the whole school and Harry still has a crush on him~skip a few years and then a high school reunion happens and Harry is extremely sexy and all that now and Louis is like "who is he" his friends say "that's Harry" and he's like "no it isn't Harry was a nerd" but nO because Harrys' sexy as hell now and queue smut (top!Harry) A++</p>
<p>Or where Harry was a nerd, Louis was a jock but ten years later at their high school reunion, every changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Years Go By

"Hey watch it, nerd," Harry heard as he was pushed into a random locker, shoulder stinging from the impact. 

This happened almost daily for Harry, being shoved into various lockers, made fun of and harsh words being whipped at him from left and right. Harry never knew what he had ever done wrong to these people; it all really started because of how he dressed. He had a sweater vest with a long sleeved button up shirt underneath, his khaki pants pulled up much too high with a thick black belt to keep them up, showing off his socks that were pulled up much too high. His hair pulled back into a thick helmet of hair jell and his glasses perched ontop of his nose. Harry never really knew why people didn't like him for his image but it never really bothered him. 

His biggest offender, however, was his biggest crush as well. Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team, was Harry's crush ever since they were young. They'd never really been friends but when they were younger, he seemed like a nice enough person when they were young; as the years went by however, Louis became meaner, only ever thinking of his image and only wanting to impress the others who they considered popular. That's when he really started picking on Harry, finding it easy to pick on the only boy who looked like the easiest target. Harry never liked it when the smaller boy called him names or shoved him around but there really wasn't much else he could do about it but take it. He really couldn't do much for his crush on him either. As much as he tried, he couldn't help but fall for the boy with the blue eyes the could be mistaken for the clear sky and hair softer than a sweater at wintertime. 

As Harry was daydreaming, he hadn't even noticed that his first period was almost over, the bell ringing in a matter of minutes, clueless to the boy with the glasses. When the bell did ring, Harry jumped a bit before shaking it off, gathering up his books and hurrying out of the classroom before anyone could really do anything or say anything to him. Louis on the other hand had a different plan for the boy. 

"Hey, faggot, where you goin' in such a hurry?" Louis yelled to Harry, only a few feet away. Harry ignored his comment, walking a little faster to try and make it to his class in time.

Louis growled lowly and caught up to Harry pushing him forcefully into the row of lockers, making Harry drop straight to the ground upon impact, books flying everywhere around him. Harry winced at the pain in his shoulder, knowing that it was pretty messed as it is and that had just made it even worse. Louis cocked his head a little before laughing evilly down at the boy, laughing at his pain and sadness expressed clearing in his eyes. Harry's tears started welling up more and more as he looked around and saw that most everyone was laughing along with Louis; laughing at his pain and embarrassment. Harry gathered up more of his books and tried to stand but Louis foot had come into view and before Harry could comprehend, he took a big blow in the stomach, sending him flying back into the lockers once more, grabbing hold of his stomach and groaning. 

"Look loser, you better sit your fag ass down and take it all because you aren't gonna get away from us that easy." Louis said lowly, glaring down at the boy before walking away with his posse close behind. Most of the other students had lost interest and left the scene, leaving Harry by himself, a few tears escaping his eyes and slowly flowing down his face, making Harry sniffle here and there.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and hit his head against the lockers behind him, wondering why he still liked that son of a bitch after he does this to Harry almost every single day. The bell rang, echoing through the hallway, indicating that the next class had started. Harry had slowly gotten up, trudging his way to his next class, tears still flowing down his face. 

~10 years later~ 

Louis walked into the kitchen of his small flat in London, getting ready for his boring job working on a computer and answering phone calls all while stuck in a small cubical. Louis went over and started making some toast while loosening his tie a little, looking over some letters he'd received. As he was looking through countless letters that he would eventually just throw out in the end, all but one had caught his. Louis raised an eyebrow and opened the letter, eyes growing bigger as he kept reading the letter. The letter was for his ten year high school reunion and Louis smiled a little, remembering those old times he had being the popular football captain.

Louis remember all the good times, patrolling the hallways, king of the school and all the bad times too, remembering how he picked on so many people everyday, making himself cringe at the thought of all those kids who'd never hurt a single soul, just dressed or acted differently. Louis frowned a little remembering Harry Styles, the biggest "nerd' of the school and Louis felt like going back in time and punching himself right in the jaw because of how he treated that boy. He felt so guilty now about it all, wanting nothing more then to say sorry and try to make amends with the boy; which is how Louis got to his final conclusion. He was going to that party whether he wanted to or not. 

~Weeks later~ 

Louis drove up to his old high school, noticing how it had changed over the years and how all the memories slowly came crawling back to him, reminding himself just why he was here in the first place. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure he looked good, wearing pants that squeezed his bum ever so nicely and a shirt that hugged his chest just right and made himself look much more buff then he actually was.

Louis got out of his car and trudged his way up to the front of the building before coming face to face with the door to the gymnasium; old friends and even older enemies waiting on the other side. He took a deep breathe, shook out all of his nerves and walked inside, mentally preparing himself for whatever could happen next. 

Louis walked in and the memories started flooding in, not coming as gradually as they were before. So many at once, they were almost clouding his vision. Louis saw people running up to him, his old friends coming over and stealing hugs, old enemies wanting to make amends, just as Louis had wanted and before Louis could take it all in, he was pulled out onto the dance floor, having the time of his life. 

As the party went on and on throughout the night, Louis had noticed the change of everyone there. People acted more mature yet they all still had that teenager inside of themselves, making them all dance like fools on the dance floor to old songs that they remembered dancing to at Homecoming and even Prom. Louis smiled, getting off the floor to go grab a quick drink and have a small little chat with some old friends once again. As Louis walked over to the drinks though, something caught the corner of Louis' eye; like a door opening and closing, indicating that someone new had entered the building for the reunion. Louis spun around and almost dropped his drink at the sight. 

There was a very tall man, legs that could go on for miles and a torso that was just as long, unruly curly hair sticking out in fifteen different places and styled up into a magnificent quiff that seemed to defy gravity and a smirk playing across his face as he noticed many different people staring at him in all different directions. He was wearing black skinny jeans that seemed to be apart of his skin, they were so tight, and a white shirt that was partially transparent so you could vaguely see the outlines of various tattoos scattering his chest. Louis' breathing had completely stopped at this point, trying to take in the boy, trying to match him up with anybody that he'd gone to school with but no one seemed to fit the part for Louis.

The confused boy slowly stumbled over to one of his old mates, clapping him of the shoulder before nodding his head in the direction of the new visitor.

"Who's that? I can't tell who it is, I've never seen any guy look like that who went to our school anyways." Louis questioned softly, the secrecy of the boy killing him on the inside. 

"Oh, that's Harry."

Louis stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and eyebrows shooting up, speed that only rockets could travel at. Louis looked at the 'Harry', then his mate, then back at 'Harry', then back at his mate and he just kept looking between the two before his mate bursted out laughing hysterically. Louis glared before asking the question that was pawing at his stomach. 

"Harry as in Harry Styles...as in the 'nerd' I used to beat the shit out of and bully relentlessly?" Louis asked, hoping it'd be a no because if it was a yes then he'd be fucked, beating up a gorgeous face like that. His friend just nodded, still in hysterics. Louis bolted toward the bathroom, needing to splash some water on his face and get his head cleared. 

As Louis dashed inside the room, he was met with another man colliding with his chest, sending both boys backwards and onto the floor. 

"Sorry mate, I didn't see you-" 

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asked, voice rough and raspy with aw hidden in between the lines. Louis looked up to see the boy sitting in front of him and just looking at him, no pain or hurt in his eyes, only wonder and happiness which absolutely puzzled Louis to no end. 

"Yeah. Harry, right? Listen mate I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for everything that I did to you in the past. I feel like a complete prick and it was completely unnecessary for me to do any of those things to you and I feel like a complete arsehole for ever doing any of the stuff to you and I'm really sorry mate, I'm just-" 

Louis was suddenly cut off by a hand landing on top of his mouth, both boys still sitting on the ground but this time, Harry was basically straddling Louis and Louis had to say, he wasn't complaining, not one bit. The other boy just looked into his eyes for a minute, Louis noticing just how green his eyes really were and dear lord was this dude attractive, what the hell? Harry slowly lowered his hand before saying in a soft voice, only for Louis to hear, 

"It's okay. Really Louis, I understand. I mean, I don't really have any choice but to forgive you; I've had a massive crush on you since I was a freshmen and it never really stopped me then. I accept your apology and I hope we could start fresh, if that's okay with you." 

Louis had to be dreaming. He looked up at the boy, blinking a little bit more than usual, not believing what he was hearing or what he was seeing. This boy, who he'd tormented for years and years, had turned into one of the most attractive men on the face of the earth, had accepted his apology even though he really shouldn't have and just admitted to having a crush on him all in one sentence. Louis didn't know what to do so instead of being a rational human being and agreeing to Harry's terms, he surged forward and went with what his heart was telling him, kissing Harry fiercely on the mouth as if his whole entire life had depended on it. 

Harry kissed back almost immediately, putting just as much emotion into the kiss as Louis was, both boys frantically opening their mouths and exploring the insides of them, counting each and every tooth with their tongues, memorizing just how if felt and how all of this felt. It felt right, whatever it was. Louis moaned softly into Harry's mouth before Harry pulled back in need of oxygen, making Louis whine softly. Harry looked at Louis with lust blown eyes, turning Louis on even more then he already was. Surprisingly enough, Harry was already rock hard in his skinny jeans, making Louis groan, wanting to touch the boy above him and feel every mark, every scratch, every indent and smooth spot that the boy had on his body. 

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Harry asked in a hurry, faster then his normal talking speed. All Louis could do at this moment was nod his head up and down frantically, anything he could just to see this boy naked and fucking him into oblivion. 

Harry got up, pulling up alongside of him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the exit, beelining straight to his car and starting up his engine and buckling up, both boys not even comprehending how quickly this had escalated. Ten minutes later and they arrived at Harry's flat; Harry parking the car, opening Louis' door for him (like a gentlemen, man am I lucky, Louis thought) and Louis following behind Harry who was leading the way to his flat. Once both boys had reached the flat and got inside, Louis had jumped right on top of Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing Harry's jawline and neck, switching off and giving him various hickeys wherever he could find an open area of skin. 

Harry moaned loudly, eyes closing shut as pleasure ran through his body, closing the door behind him with his foot and stumbling blindly to him bedroom, throwing Louis off of him and onto the bed, crawling above him so that his face was mere centimeters away from Louis' chest and mouth. Louis whined softly, wanting Harry to touch him more, wanting Harry so badly.

"Fuck Hazza, please," Louis begged, needing to be touched, needing to get his clothes off as well as Harry's. Harry growled at the new nickname Louis had given him and ripped Louis' shirt over his head and slowly unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down slowly, hot breathe tracing over Louis' dick which had made a clear outline in his boxers. Louis' breathy moans and grunts where just the start to it all. Louis snaked his finger and intwined them into Harry's curls, pulling him roughly up to his face and kissing him hard, teeth clashing together upon impact, both too turned on to even feel the pain; only feeling the passion that was in the kiss.

Louis started tugging on the hem of Harry's shirt, breaking away from the kiss and pulling the shirt up a little, indicating just what he wanted. Harry grinned a little at Louis' submissive attitude, ripping open his button up and quickly taking off his pants leaving himself in only boxers, letting Louis look at all the tattoos scattering his body, all black, grey and white with beautiful drawings; two swallows on his collar bones and a big butterfly on his abdomen. Louis looked for a while, slowly tracing the tattoos with his fingers before bringing Harry back into another kiss, not as needy or messy as the others, more passionate and loving then all the others combined.

They kissed slowly, grinding their already rock hard dicks up into each other, wanting more and more friction, even if they were as close as they possibly could be, it still wasn't enough. Harry broke the kiss once again, smugly grinning down at Louis before turning his head so that his mouth was right next to Louis ear and he whispered, 

"You want my cock Lou? You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to even see straight tomorrow, forgetting every image you had of in high school, because I'm the boss now," 

Louis moaned loudly at Harry's words, being more turned on then ever, saying 'please' over and over again, not even comprehending what he was saying anymore, just knowing that he needed Harry to fuck him so badly it hurt. 

"What d'ya want Lou? Come on, you can just tell me,"

"Fuck Harry I want you to fuck me with your big ass cock right now, please!" Louis shouted, begging that only Louis could achieve. Harry nodded his head in approval before reaching over to his nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom and lube, bringing them over and taking off Louis' boxers, setting his dick free into the fresh air, having Louis hiss at the sudden contact. Harry slowly pulled off his boxers as well, lubing up his fingers with generous amounts, wanting Louis to be comfortable and not wanting to hurt the boy even in the state that he was in now, every thought in his mind clouded by thirst and lust.

Harry took Louis legs, putting them on his shoulders and he slowly inserted two fingers inside Louis, waiting for the boy beneath him to adjust. Louis moaned softly, each moan getting louder and louder with each finger added and each thrust Harry did. Once at three fingers, Louis stopped Harry, whispering with a wrecked voice, 

"I'm okay Haz, just please, I need your cock now, please." 

Harry nodded his head frantically before lubing up his dick, putting an acceptable amount of lube on before positioning himself between Louis' legs and slowly inserting himself in, both boys groaning, adoring the feel that they both had. After a few moments, Louis had nodded his head, telling Harry that it was okay and Harry started thrusting slowly at an excruciating slow pace. Louis started to let out moan after moan, Harry thrusting more violently and erratic, touching Louis' prostate with every thrust. 

"Harry, Harry I-I'm so close," Louis said, trying to formulate enough words to get his point across to Harry. Harry nodded and took Louis into his hand, tugging him in time with his trusts, Louis was so close to the edge, only needing one more thing to send him off the edge. 

"Cum for me Louis, do it for me," and that sent Louis out of control, sending himself flying over the edge, cumming hard on his and Harry's chests, moaning so loud it would probably wake up the entire apartment complex. Harry was only a few thrusts behind before cumming in the condom with a loud groan, just as loud as Louis. When both boys came down from their highs, Harry pulled out of a whining Louis, the smaller boy hating the emptiness he was feeling. Harry tied up the condom, threw it into the trash and wrapped his arm around Louis, pulling the boy into his warm chest in a protective manner. 

"Hazza?" 

"Yeah Lou?" 

"I'm sorry. Can we start over, please?" Louis asked quietly, almost coming off as shy and afraid of the answer that he'd hear next. 

Harry laughed softly, before nodding his head, not needing any words to tell Louis just what he was thinking. Louis smiled softly before kissing the boy softly and cuddling him closer into Harry, wanting nothing more than to be the boy's arms. Louis heard Harry's breathing slow down before he heard soft little snores behind him. Louis smiled to himself, drifting off into a blissful sleep knowing that he could start over, but this time, he'd do it with someone right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey hope you liked it :)


End file.
